


Painful Transformation

by matrixrefugee



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Michael's very self is turning upside down...





	Painful Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Underworld films, Michael Corvin, what's going through his mind as he changes](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/188554.html?thread=40527754#t40527754). Set during the first movie

Michael was sure these were flu symptoms, that the girl in the black leather who'd saved him from those thugs was just exaggerating or bluffing about them being werewolves and about her being a vampire. But now he was not so sure.

The pain that tore through his chest as he lay in the back seat of the police car was worse than the proverbial vise crushing his chest. A heart attack? His heart was beating harder than it should, but not erratically. The bones in his chest and limbs jerked inside his skin and muscles as if some unseen force moved them from within.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be changing into something else; that just didn't happen, except in horror movies or stories told to give kids the shivers.

But it was. Inexorably, he was changing, he was becoming the beast that Selene had warned him about.

Would he lose out to this force within? Would he lose his humanity? Would he end up as some mad man-beast or as an animal or as something in between?

The urge rose to break loose from the humans -- no, the police officers -- challenging his conditioned response to comply with their orders. They had mistaken him for a strung-out addict, and as soon as they ran a blood test on him, they would see their error. But if he was changing into something else, would they find something that simply not be there? Something that flew in the face of science?

Panic gripped him. He wanted to run away as fast as he could, but he could not. Not only because he couldn't escape, but because the monster lay within. Because he could not escape from himself. The cage that held him was not just the police car, but his own body.


End file.
